User talk:Sera404
Hello, Sera404. Thank you for your to the Tactics page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2010 RE: Keith Article Excellent, good idea. There probably should have been a redirect anyway. Good to have you here. Thanks~ --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 11:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Francis references Hrm.... I think those .wav files may be considered illegal, as I believe those are copyrighted, and I do not think they are under the fair use thingy. Crowbar 15:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Okay, sorry I thought you uploaded them. My bad. --Crowbar 16:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) M4 An M4 is a carbine rifle, very similar in appearance and use to an M16. More info can be found here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M4_carbine. Hope this helps. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 12:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Apostrophe Louis is not a name that applies to one specific person in the general population's mind, like Dickens, therefore he should have an extra "s" after the apostrophe. I suppose you could interpret it either way, but that's the rule of thumb that I've always gone by. Nightmirage 20:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Mods Alright, think I should make it "Map" instead? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey you're taking Charge, man! Have you modified my Article on The City yet (Suicide Blitz)? When you do, then I'll get started on Stadium Finale either Tonight or Tomorrow. 22:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Get your Asses over here and HELP! Well, as you can see from the To-Do List, I've taken on the role of creating a Page about Carriers. I suppose I could use Graffiti sources an' shit, but where do you think I should start looking for Info? 94.195.236.134 22:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Gender neutrality / agreement I wondered if anyone would have a problem with his/her when refering to the Survivors. Sorry to offend, Sera. I struggled with this, too, but "them" is actually not correct, either, as it is plural. It refers back to one survivor, so it should be singular. How has this been handled in the past? I just used "him/her" and then used "him" for simplicity. Drumkit62 20:56, May 11, 2010 (UTC)